Héllébore noire
by Kanade210
Summary: Ivan avait froid. Ou plutot était froid. Le pire était la glace de sa solitude. Une fleur et tout ses souvenirs reviennent. Esf-ce que quelqu'un pourra jamais les lui faire oublier ?


Hey tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un OS qui m'est venu dans une période moyennement sympa pour moi mais je voulais vraiment le publier alors le voilà. C'est peut-être maladroit et certaines phrases pas super bien tournée, mais j'y ai passer moins de temps que d'habitude et e voulais me donner tel quel. Bref, du Rusame, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Disclaimer : Himaruya possède presque tout ce qui est dans ce texte sauf les deux personnages principaux qui sont à moi ! ( C'est faux. C'est l'inverse en fait. Ça me rend très triste.)

Ivan avait froid. Ou plutôt, il était froid. Depuis toujours, d'après ce qu'il se souvenait. Tous ceux qui s'oseraient à le toucher seront à coup sur effrayés, horrifiés par cette peau glacée. Peut-être son corps était-il mort il y a longtemps. Pour Ivan, c'était sûrement vrai. Un corps de nation n'ayant pas pu se défendre contre le froid permanent. Un corps mort, un cadavre, tout simplement, qui ne bouge que par son esprit, sa nécessité d'être vivant pour représenter le pays le plus froid du globe. Ce froid, cette glace qui lui servait de peau, il s'y était habitué. Et il la cachait toujours des autres, sous son manteau, pour éviter de voir les visages horrifiés de tous.

Mais en dehors de ce froid physique, il y avait le froid de la solitude. Celui-là aussi, il était là depuis toujours. Des fois, il ne le sentait presque plus, mais il réapparaîssait toujours. Un froid intense qui envahit tout ton être jusqu'à faire de toi un être de glace également. Un être froid, seul, au cœur gelé. Mais malgré tout, ce cœur se réchauffait de temps en temps. Un homme de glace amoureux. De son exact opposé en plus. Car malgré tout, oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime. Alors, de temps en temps, il laisse la douce chaleur de l'amour l'envahir, tout en sachant pertinemment que la morsure du froid reviendra juste après, bien plus forte et douloureuse qu'auparavant.

Et après un doux temps de déglaciation, cette douleur est revenu, plus persistante et glaciale que jamais. Tout ça grâce à une simple fleur. Oh, Ivan aurait préféré croisé un tournesol ce soir la, car Dieu savait qu'il aimait les tournesols. Mais non. Ce n'était pas un tournesol. Et cette fleur qu'il croisa par pur hasard le fit retomber dans ses souvenirs les plus gelés.

 _Quand Ivan ouvrit les yeux, il vit du blanc. Il était allongé dans la neige. Ça s'appelait de la neige, mais il ne savait pas comment il le savait. Il se leva et, autour de lui, il ne vit que du blanc._

 _Ce jour là une nouvelle nation venait de naître. La plus étendue, la plus perdue, la plus froide, la plus seule des nations existante et ayant existé._

 _Ivan marchait. Depuis des jours, des mois, des années. A moins que ce ne soit que depuis quelques minutes. Il avait déjà perdu la notion de temps. Il l'avait perdu dans ce blanc tout autour de lui. Il l'avait perdu, tout comme le froid qu'il ressentait au début. Il ne le sentait plus. Il ne sentait rien. Peut-être était-il mort ? Lorsqu'il croisa la première fleur, il fut heureux, il n'était pas seul. La joie l'envahit et lui permit de se permettre encore quelques kilomètres. Il la ramassa et la garda. Mais d'autres apparurent par ci, par la. Toujours les mêmes. Elles l'accompagnait dans sa marche. De aimés et synonymes d'espoir, elles devinrent haïs et matérialisèrent sa solitude. Ces fleurs représentait sa solitude. C'était évident. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas son esprit brisé par cette solitude qui les avait inventé._

 _A un moment, une idée s'installa. Et elle ne le lâcha pas. Il mourrait d'envie de s'allonger dans la neige à nouveau et simplement fermer les yeux. Pour disparaître. Alors il le fit. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. De temps en temps il ouvrait les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. C'était la nuit. Et un peu plus tard, il vit les fleurs disparaître et fut heureux. Il aurait dû faire ça des le début. Alors il referma les yeux. La nuit s'effaça et laissa place au jour. Qui a son tour disparut. Et Ivan attendit. Au jour suivant, il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il se releva lentement et pleura. Les fleurs étaient revenues. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. C'était une torture éternelle. Le froid de la solitude revint. Et Ivan reprit sa marche._

Quand il revint au présent, Ivan marcha également. Bien du temps avait passé sous ses pas dans la neige. Les saisons étaient différentes dans le nord et ce qu'il avait pris pour une journée et une nuit était une année entière. Si les fleurs avait disparu, c'est car l'hiver était arrivé plus froid que toujours. Mais à cette époque, il ne sentait plus rien. Puis, enfin, il avait trouvé quelqu'un. La suite n'avait été que guerre, rage et violence. Mais il avait compris ce qu'était la compagnie. Et quand il en revenait, le froid était encore plus fort qu'avant.

Et ce fut au meeting suivant qu'il craqua. Quand la personne qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses souvenirs pendant les deux dernières heures lui tendit cette fleur. Si il avait levé la tête, il aurait vu un américain rouge de gène et cherchant ses mots, pensant lui faire plaisir, ayant cherché un peu partout une fleur qui ne poussait presque que chez lui. Mais ce que l'esprit d'Ivan voyait, c'était sa solitude qui lui était tendue par la seule personne qui le réchauffait un temps soit peu. Alors, son cœur glaça, il se retourna et s'enfuit.

Alfred aurait pu être vexé, bien sûr. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement été un peu normalement. Il aurait pu être blessé. Mais s'il était blessé, mais d'une autre façon. Il n'était pas blessé pour lui, mais pour ce rayon de soleil russe qu'il aimait tant. Car il y avait tellement de douleur et de vide dans les yeux améthystes qu'il avait croisé qu'il en avait été gelé sur place.

Et maintenant, il le cherchait. Parce que il ne pouvait simplement pas rentrer chez lui après avoir croisé ce regard qui l'avait dévasté. Quelques heures et un avion plus tard, il le trouva enfin, dans la forêt enneigée qui bordait sa maison. Il regardait la neige qui tombait, inlassablement. Et ce paysage était si triste qu'il brisa le cœur du blond.

Il s'approcha doucement. Parla doucement. Attendit. Et la voix du russe s'éleva, comme un souffle. Et Ivan raconta. Il raconta tout. Son apparition. Le blanc. Le froid. La solitude. Les fleurs. Son amour. Les fleurs. Le froid. Les souvenirs. Le froid. La solitude. Sa solitude. Et le froid, encore et encore... Sa voix s'éteignit. Une dernière étincelle de chaleur qui s'éloigna définitivement de tout. Ivan ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il ne vit qu'un magnifique tournesol juste devant lui. Et derrière la fleur, Alfred, les yeux brouillés de larmes. L'espoir fit surface, se battant sans relâche contre le froid. Il gagna du terrain quand le blond vînt se blottir contre lui, et finalement triompha quand il sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Ivan n'avait plus envie de penser. Il voulait juste s'abandonner, malgré tout. Malgré la certitude que si l'américain le lâchait et le raillait là, tout de suite, il en mourrait. Ivan Braginsky disparaîtrait dans le froid, ne laissant plus que la Fédération de Russie. Alfred avait plus que son cœur au creux des mains. Il avait son âme, son essence même de vie. Quand ils se détachèrent, le froid était parti. Enfin. Depuis tant de temps qu'il avait tout essayé pour l'oublier, il était finalement parti. Alors il sourit à Alfred et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Dans la forêt comme dans son cœur, les hellébores noires disparurent.


End file.
